Perfection
by Lina Hell
Summary: Bella DiAngelo, princesse des Anges, est envoyé sur Terre suite à la menace de son oncle, Lucifer, sur le royaume d’Eden, afin de s’allier avec les convertis . Edward Cullen, fils du Roi des convertis, Carlisle, quitte le palais en quête de solitude. BxE
1. Prologue

En 2500, l'ère des Hommes disparait. Le monde se partage en trois zones.

La Zone Morte, dirigée par les Volturi, en Europe et Asie occidentale. Un endroit où tout homme encore vivant est une proie pour les vampires assoiffés de leur sang.

La Zone Libre de L'est, dirigé par un vampire connu sous le nom d'Akihiko, en Asie du centre et de l'est, Russie et Australie.

La Zone Libre de L'ouest, dirigé par Carlisle Cullen, sur l'ensemble du continent Américain.

Deux zones dans lesquels, hommes et vampires végétariens, désormais appelés « convertis », vivent en paix, suite à la création du sang synthétique.

Isabella Marie DiAngelo, princesse sainte des Anges, est envoyé sur Terre suite à la menace de son oncle, Lucifer, Roi des Anges Déchus, sur le royaume d'Eden, afin de s'allier avec « les convertis ».

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, fils du Roi des « convertis » Carlisle Cullen, quitte silencieusement le châteaux, en quête de solitude.

* * *

Les personnages tels que les Cullen ou les Volturi seront représentés par les mêmes acteurs que dans le(s) film(s).

Pour les autres (Archanges/ Déchus), retrouvés les sur ce site :

http :// teemix . aufeminin . com / album / 662945 / archanges - et - dechus - fanfic - 0 . html


	2. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, alors voici la nouvelle fanfic que je viens tout juste de commencer**_. **_Le chapitre est court, mais dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une mise en place de l'histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

J'avançais d'un pas rageur, traversant sans les voir les jardins du palais. Des servantes s'écartèrent de mon chemin et s'inclinèrent. Je ne pris pas la peine de les saluer et sus qu'elles ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur. Tout les anges et archanges du palais devaient sentir la colère bruler dans mon cœur tant j'avais du mal à ne pas la laisser exploser.

- Votre Altesse.

Je ne connaissais que trop le visage de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix et ne m'en sentis que plus énervée encore. Il avait osé l'envoyer elle ! Plus que n'importe qui, il savait qu'elle était la plus à même de me calmer. Quand à elle, elle lui obéissait comme un gentil petit toutou. N'y avait-il donc personne à Eden capable de lui dire non ? Certes il était leur roi, mais son rôle s'apparentait plus à celui d'un guide qu'autre chose.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la main qui attrapa mon bras, me forçant à m'arrêter. Je me retournais et la fusillais du regard. Elle le soutint, plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans mon regard azur.

- Princesse, vous, mieux que quiconque, savez que votre père ne veut que votre bien.

- Mon bien ? Amithiel, je ne suis plus une enfant et à bien des égards, je suis celle qui a le moins besoin de protection. Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi, tu sais très bien que ces titre s'insupportent.

Ma remarque lui tira un sourire tandis qu'elle relâcha sa prise autour de mon bras. Amithiel était une de mes rares vrais amie. Outre les servantes, il n'y avait que très peu de femmes au palais. Amithiel était une exception, à force de volonté, elle avait su devenir une Archange, une des icônes et dirigeantes du palais sous les ordres directe de mon père.

Nous avions au fil du temps forgé une amitié solide et irremplaçable. J'avais certes de nombreux contacts avec les servantes du palais, mais pour beaucoup, être amicale avec des « inférieur » comme certains les appelle me donnait une bonne réputation auprès du peuple. Mais une véritable amitié entre une servante et une princesse devenait alors une preuve de faiblesse. Que d'idioties !

- Votre père, le Roi, est une personne prudente. Prudente et inquiète, surtout lorsque cela concerne sa fille unique.

- Je sais, je sais tout cela Amithiel. Mais ne serais-ce qu'imaginer me retrouver sur Terre, seule et sans même savoir ce qu'il adviendra d'Eden … Je vais devenir folle à coup sur !

- Ce ne sera que temporaire …

Temporaire, qu'était-ce que le temps pour des êtres immortelles tels que nous ? Combiens de jours, de mois ou même d'années devrais-je passer sur Terre, temporairement ? Nul n'avait la réponse, pas même mon père. C'était cette incertitude qui me rendrait folle à lier. Savoir que je ne pourrais même pas aider mon peuple, savoir s'il souffre, combiens de morts ou de blessés seront à recenser. Toutes ces questions sans réponses …

- Votre père fait tout son possible pour empêcher Lucifer de briser la trêve entre les Anges et les Déchus. Malgré tout ses efforts cela semble vain. Votre oncle porte le Diable en lui et semble bien décidé à envahir Eden. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez aller sur Terre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Le conseil qui va se réunir est le dernier rempart entre nous et la guerre et je suis l'une des guerrières les plus agiles du Royaume. Pourquoi, alors devrais-je m'enfuir ?

Amithiel observa les alentours, guettant une quelconque oreille indiscrète. Elle m'attira finalement dans un couloir adjacent, un endroit bien en vu, mais où personne ne pourrait nous entendre à moins de se faire repérer. Le fait qu'Amithiel prenne toutes ces précautions ne me rassurais vraiment pas, mais la curiosité prit le pas sur la peur.

- D'après certains de nos contact, votre oncle, Lucifer, aurait conclut une alliance avec les maître occidentaux. Il était à prévoir que les Volturi sauteraient sur l'occasion pour tenter de faire tomber le continent Américain et l'Asie de l'est. C'est pour cela que votre père vous envoi sur Terre. Si les Volturi se joignent à cette guerre, vous seule pourrez alors …

- Prendre contact avec les convertis afin de les prévenir et de former une alliance.

- Exactement. Nos contact avec eux sont faibles, bon mais pas suffisamment important pour les convaincre de se joindre à nous si votre père échoue à arrêter votre oncle.

* * *

_**Et voilà, n'oubliez pas la petite case verte ^^.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre, bien plus long que le premier ^^. J'y ait mis beaucoup de description et assez peu de dialogue mais bon ... J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que mes publication seront très aléatoire et se feront selon mes envies**_.**_ Bien évidemment, plus il y aura de reviews et plus je serai motivée ;)._**

**_Bonne lecture. KyraHell

* * *

_**

Fermant les yeux, je levais mes bras nus vers le ciel afin de sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau dénudée. Une brise de vent vint secouer mes longs cheveux blonds autour de mon visage, tandis qu'un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. C'était une de ces journées où le soleil, libéré de tous nuages, venait illuminer le palais, faisait briller ses murs d'ivoire, de marbres blanc et d'or. Je rouvris les yeux observant le paysage que m'offrait le balcon surélevé de ma chambre. Il n'y avait pour moi, plus belle vision que celle-ci, le palais, ses murs, derrière, la capital et plus loin encore, des plaines et des forêts à perte de vue.

Dieu, que j'aimais cet endroit. Savoir que je devrais le quitter d'ici quelques heures me brisait le cœur. Mais je savais que je n'avais aucunement le droit de m'opposer à la décision de mon père. Il était de mon devoir d'y aller et de protéger ainsi tous ceux qui m'étaient cher. Je devais y faire face et garder pour moi tristesse et autres sentiments personnels.

- Bella ?

Raphaël m'observait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la baie vitré, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il m'observait, ni même quand il était entré. Les servantes ou autre visiteurs demandaient toujours la permission avant d'entrer, mais pas Raphael. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Il était, parmi les 7 Archanges, celui dont j'étais la plus proche.

- Tu es prête ? C'est l'heure.

Mon cœur se serra mais mon visage resta impassible tandis que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur le royaume. Je retenais les larmes qui menacèrent de tomber et attrapais mon épée et ma veste sur mon lit, avant de quitter ma chambre. Raphaël me suivit en silence, parfaitement conscient de mon état. J'avançais dans le palais, le visage dur, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière de peur de craquer. Descendant les marches de l'escalier en marbre blanc, deux gardes ouvrirent les portes du jardin du sanctuaire habituellement interdit à toutes personnes « étrangères ».

Le sanctuaire était la seule zone du palais que je ne connaissais pas sur le bout des doigts. Seul les prêtres, hauts prêtres et leurs apprentis pouvaient entrer ici. La plupart y entraient à leur quinzième printemps pour y servir le Seigneur et n'y ressortaient qu'à leurs morts. A la différence des Anges normaux, les prêtes ne vivaient pas éternellement. Ils renonçaient à leur immortalité dés leurs séminaires terminés, l'offrant à Dieu en échanges du don d'écoute. Dés lors ils passaient leur vie à « écouter » la voix du monde et de son Créateur afin de guider les anges d'Éden.

En tant que princesse bénite, j'étais une des rares personnes à y être entrer puis ressortie à la fin de mon séminaire. Là où mon père représentait l'ordre et la sécurité, j'étais le symbole de Dieu lui-même et de la foi. J'avais acquis le don d'écoute par ma naissance. Pour les Anges, les naissances étaient des choses rares et sacrées. On disait qu'une naissance était une âme bénit par Dieu et renvoyé à Éden dans le ventre du mère bienveillante. Dans la famille royale, la naissance de mon père et de mon oncle, jumeaux, avait été célébrée durant des siècle, jusqu'à la trahison de Lucifer, qui s'enfuit chez les déchus et devint l'héritier du trône noir.

Moins que la naissance de jumeaux, la naissance de princesse royale était une chose très rare. Seul six héritières étaient nées depuis la naissance de ce monde et j'étais la sixième. Le fait est que les filles portaient en elles plus de pouvoirs et de clairvoyances que les hommes. Du moins, dans la lignée royale, pour le reste, femmes et hommes étaient de même puissance. Certains avaient parfois hérités d'une puissance légèrement supérieure, d'où les Archanges et les gardes royaux, mais ça restait pour le moins aléatoire.

Alors que nous avancions à travers les immenses jardins du sanctuaire, je sentis Raphaël s'agiter dans mon dos. Je me rappelais soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Je le regardais, l'air moqueur devant son air ébahi, avant de me souvenir à mon tour de ma première visite dans ces jardins. La nostalgie me serra le ventre alors que je me souvins du sourire de ma mère, de sa gentillesse et sa douceur, de ses yeux rieurs. Elle avait été mon soleil, mais la Lune était arrivée, pensais-je avec amertume. Lucifer nous l'a enlevé, avait dit mon père. Certains disaient qu'il l'avait tué par jalousie envers son frère jumeau, héritier du trône, d'autres, qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de son frère, et parfois les deux. Mais pour une enfant, les raisons importaient peu, ma mère était morte et elle ne reviendrait plus, c'était tout ce que je savais et que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je vis enfin l'Arche, derrière lequel attendaient mon père, le Haut prêtre et les six Archanges restant. Je quittais immédiatement mes souvenirs douloureux me laissant bercer par le chant des oiseaux et les regards de ma famille. Pour moi, les Archanges faisaient partis de ma famille. Raphaël était comme un frère jumeau pour moi, nous étions nés de parents différents, de classe sociale différente mais il était celui qui me comprenait le mieux, nous avions la même tranche d'âge et étions né au même mois de l'année. Uriel et Ithuriel étaient comme dés cousins proches, toujours en train de disputer pour un rien mais au fond, toujours d'accords sur les mêmes choses. Amithiel, ma meilleur amie et confidente, ronronnait dans les bras de Gabriel, d'apparence plutôt froid, j'avais appris à apprécier son calme et son esprit réfléchis camouflant un cœur en or. Baliel était celui que je connaissais le moins, timide et réservé, il ne cherchait pas le contact des autres et préférait se plonger dans son travail. Mickaël était pour moi comme un deuxième père, il était le chef des Archanges et le bras droit de mon père. C'était aussi mon oncle du cotés de ma mère et le maître de Gabriel, un homme droit, fière et exigeant, mais aussi d'une grande bonté et gentillesse, capable de faire peur à ses ennemis et rassurer les enfants, faire pleurer autant que faire rire, un équilibre parfait.

Quant à mon père, il avait toujours était présent pour moi, malgré son travail important, il avait toujours trouvé le temps pour venir se promener avec moi et ma mère dans les jardins dans l'après midi. Puis, de me réconforter après la mort de cette dernière, en grandissant j'avais appris à devenir indépendante et son cotés père sur-protecteur était devenu légèrement étouffant. Mais au fond je savais qu'il me respectait en tant que sa fille mais aussi en tant que femme, en cela je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère.

Isabella, mon enfant.

Père … Haut prêtre, c'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous revoir.

Le seigneur Nariel, haut prêtre des ordres ainsi que mon précepteur lors de mon séminaire, était un vieil homme qui approchait bientôt des 80 ans. C'était un homme toujours souriant, sans aucunes arrières pensés, considéré dans l'ordre comme un visionnaire malgré son âge avancé, une personne pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'admiration. Mon père s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Il me fixa du regard, inquiet, tandis que Mickael posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait.

- Altesses, le temps presse.

- Oui, vous avez raison Nariel. Isabella, mon enfant, tu utiliseras le portail pour aller sur Terre. Tu devrais arriver dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt au nord d'une petite ville.

- Forks, devinais-je.

- Exactement. Nous avons construit un chalet près de la clairière, tu y seras tranquille. Là-bas, tu attendras l'arrivé d'un Archange qui te donnera les nouvelles du conseil. J'espère qu'après cela tu pourras revenir immédiatement mais il y a de forte chance pour que ce ne soit pas possible.

Autrement dit, si Lucifer abdiquait, je pourrais rentrer tranquillement à la maison. Et bien, quelque chose me disait que j'allais rester sur Terre pendant un long moment … Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que la guerre n'ait pas lieu.

- Si nos efforts sont vains, tu devras alors te diriger au palais de la zone libre et conclure un traité avec leur roi, Carlisle Cullen. Si la guerre éclate, les Volturi saisiront cette chance pour raser les Zones Libres avec l'aide de Lucifer, si nous pouvons l'empêcher cela nous donnera l'avantage sur eux. Mickaël …

- Il est fort possible que la guerre se déroule sur Terre, Lucifer ne prendra pas le risque de s'attaquer à Éden directement. Il préfèrera se battre en utilisant les Volturi et leurs vampires comme pions. Il faudra aussi que tu l'explique aux convertis, bien évidemment dés que le traité aura été conclu, nous enverront l'armée des sept te rejoindre, puis l'armé libre.

L'étonnement me serra le cœur. L'armé des sept, autrement dit l'armée royale, séparée en sept sections, chacune dirigée par un des sept Archanges, cela semblait logique et normale, mais l'armée libre. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment une armée. Chaque Anges à Éden devait faire un service militaire de deux ans à leur quinzième printemps, hommes comme femmes. A la fin de leur service, chacun recevait une armure et une épée en Angelire, un métal bleuté se trouvant uniquement à Éden et dont les propriétés magiques différées selon sa qualité. Pour l'Armée Libre, les épées étaient formées à 25% d'Angelire et 75% de Mithril, celles de l'Armée de Sept avaient un taux de 45%. Mon épée, elle était unique, elle était formée à 99% d'Angélire et un ange normal mourrait du trop plein de son pouvoir en quelques instants. Ma condition naturelle de princesse royal m'offrait la puissance du sang de la ligné et de l'héritage féminin, me donnant le pouvoir de la magner sans en mourir. Son métal réagissant avec le sang des vampires, s'embrasait au contact de leur peau, les faisant brûler en quelques instants et pouvait trancher un homme ou un déchus sans difficulté pour celle qui saurait la contrôler.

- Il est l'heure, disons-nous au revoir et prend place.

Ma peur, transformé en résolution prit la place de toute autre émotion. J'embrassais mon père, mon oncle, mes « cousins », mes « frères » et « sœur » et saluais le Haut prêtre avant de me placer au centre du cercle.

* * *

**_Oubliez pas le petit bouton magique ^^ ---_**


End file.
